Amethyst (Crystal Gems)
|-|Current= |-|Previous 1= |-|Previous 2= |-|Debut= Summary Amethyst is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and the only Gem of the Crystal Gems to not come from Homeworld. After the Rebellion, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Amethyst (Known on the Gem Homeworld as Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: No more than 5300 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem, Quartz Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Inorganic Physiology, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3, Gems do not need food, water, oxygen, or sleep to function), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Skilled whip user, Weapon Creation, Fire Manipulation (Amethyst can set fire to her whips), Flight (Via Shapeshifting), Homing Attack, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Steven Form boosts an ally's durability) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Revealed in the official guidebook to be not too far behind Garnet in strength, poofed a gem that could take hits from Jasper. Casually defeated a snow monster that summoned a blizzard in Summer along with Garnet and Pearl) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Comparable to Pearl) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Should be superior to Steven, Can casually pull large rocks out of the ground and throw them with her whip) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level (Should be more durable than a Ruby. Managed to take several hits from Jasper before ultimately getting "poofed") Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Several meters with whip Standard Equipment: Whip(s) (Upgraded to be a flail) Intelligence: High (More through experience than actual intelligence. She is the least intelligent of the Crystal Gems) Standard Tactics Out of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst is the least likely to rely on her weapon in combat, instead of relying on her martial art skills and enhanced physical prowess as a method of dealing with the minor threats through forceful punches and kicks. She also is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league. Her fighting style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies", she used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mother towards her, knocking her and the other Crystal Gems down. Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed. She tends to fool around while fighting. When she shrinks, the gem doesn’t shrink with her. NewWhip.png|Amethyst's whip. Amethyst_spike_weapon.png|Amethyst's upgraded whip. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Morning-Star/Whip Proficiency': Amethyst is very skilled with her whip, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Her lashes are sometimes so precise that they cut through objects in a clean line. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy. Amethyst can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. As of "Bismuth", Amethyst's whip has been upgraded to a morning star. It is also implied by Bismuth that her whip is unusual among Quartzes. **'Whiplash': Amethyst can send waves of purple energy along her whip or whips to create an immense explosion. **'Slicing': Amethyst's whip is able to slice through solid metal. In "Too Far", her whip cleanly sliced through an Injector. **'Electrocute:' Amethyst ensnares an enemy in her whip and shoots electricty down her whip, shocking enemies. *'Shape-shifting:' While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Amethyst is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. Her proficiency is high enough where she was able to transform herself into a fully-functional helicopter to transport the other Crystal Gems in "Message Received". **'Wrestling:' Amethyst is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league. She also does this by shapeshifting. *'Enhanced Digestion:' Amethyst can eat glass, plastic, paper, etc. and can digest it without getting sick or disgusted. However, she can still get food poisoning, but won't die from it. *'Hair-Blade:' Amethyst can use her hair to slash at an enemy with such potency it severs the claw of the Crab Gem Monster. *'Spin Dash:' Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, but it is smaller than Jasper's. **'Homing Attack:' Amethyst can hone in on nearby enemies while spin dashing. **'Whiplash Spin Dash:' Amethyst is able to summon both of her whips, ignite them with purple fiery energy, and then spin dash on top of them, giving her spin dash a purple aura. When she makes contact with something, it causes a big purple explosion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Hair Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Whip Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mace Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Brawlhalla